


Ghost

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Sex, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Past Cor/Clarus, Scene Gone Wrong, Starring: Cor Leonis's Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: M. E. 762Cor and Iris's first time isn't exactly what dreams are made of.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Iris is about 22 by time this fic takes place. Discussion of past Cor/Clarus.
> 
> For the prompt: self-conscious.

Cor is as clever with his tongue as he is most things. Better by far than the other men Iris has taken. Then, it could be sentiment speaking.

Many would balk at bedding someone who had bedded their father. But the Amicitia family has ever been inclined to sharing, perhaps beyond sense. They shared a function and destiny, after all, so why not share in everything, before they shared a common end?

Across the plane of her belly, she meets eyes with him, and again, comes on his wonderful tongue. Iris pulls him up for a kiss—giddy, when he yields to her—and the kissing is novel enough she doesn’t mind the taste of herself.

The difference an hour makes.

Just today, she had known her feelings would never be returned—not after Cor had admitted his relationship with her father under the flickering Insomnian lights, as they rescued the last of the miserable refugees.

Now, here they are. Rolled into bed as quickly, as efficiently as they kill daemons.

Iris kisses him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She’ll take whatever he’ll give her. She reaches down to his clinging briefs, snaking her hand inside to find he’s—

 

Limp. Absolutely disinterested. The kiss and moment break. She has never been more aware of her bare skin. 

Resigned, he fixes his gaze on the ceiling. “Iris,” he rasps.

“Look at me,” she commands, and there is no thrill at his compliance. Iris is still very naked, but it a shared shame. He meets her gaze, flushing. He’s Cor the Immortal. He should be immune to embarrassment, but men are touchy about their cocks. Or that’s the impression she gets from Gladio.“Tell me it’s the age thing.”

Plenty of men can’t get it up, she hears. Especially these days.

Cor retracts from her, until all she can feel is the prickle of drying sweat where they touched. “I held you the day you were born.”

“I don’t love you as a child would!”

“This isn’t a rejection,” he placates, though it stings like one. He matches her gaze. Now that they are all so pale, she can see the flush spread down his chest.“We have simply moved too quickly.”

A joint decision, she doesn’t point out. If it’s one thing she’s learned, it is to always look to the present, because the past and future are equally distant.

 

For the first time, he retreats. Cor pulls on his clothes with that old, deliberate sadness he wears so easily. Her words seem trapped behind the clench of her teeth. Iris lets him go.

He needs more time (and maybe he’ll decide not to pursue this, and she’ll just have to accept that).

Iris still doesn’t think the problem is the babe of his memories, or the woman she’s grown into.

No. Her and her brother both share their father’s eyes. His spirit and fire. His loyalty. The Amicitia family has always been big on the sharing and caring.

Cor had claimed that his relationship with her father had no bearing—in any manner—on his feelings for her; Iris isn’t so stupid.

He’s said himself, more than once since the night fell, that she reminds him of her father.

Whatever ghost or guilt or past or future Cor sees in her, she can at least be assured by his flaccid dick, that he isn’t simply looking to relive the past. He can’t just sleep with the memory of her father.

It’s an unkind thought, but many of her thoughts these days are. Still, she loves him.

Iris will wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I will write the companion fic to this, which will simply be 400 words of Cor and his Dick Angst™.


End file.
